Sesshomaru And The Land Of The Dragons 2
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: The demons in Japan are dieing. Even Sesshomaru's son Draco and his mate Inga are dieing. Can Sesshomaru save the remaining demons? And will Sesshomaru stop his grandson from seeing his half dog half wolf demon friend forever? Complete!
1. A problem in Japan

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter1**

A problem in Japan.

It's been three years all of the pups are twenty years old. Sonya has a mate named Adar he has red hair and blue eyes. He is 5'9". Soku has a mate named Mrya. She has brown hair and hazel eyes and is 5'5". And Inutoshi has a mate named Valora. She has black hair and drown eyes and is 5'6". They all met their mates on a trip to Japan a year ago. Sonya, Soku, and Inutoshi. Found out that Aya and Kesha have died. They also found out that Draco has a mate and a pup. Draco's mate's name is Inga she has white hair and gold eyes. Inga's and Draco's pup is named Inusashou. He has white hair and gold eyes. And he has one purple stripe on each cheek. And under each purple stripe is a jagged blue stripe. Inusashou is named after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He is three years old.

But there is a problem in Japan. The demons are getting and dieing. That's what happened to Aya and Kesha. They got sick and died. There used to be one hundred and fifty demons. Now there are only sixty-eight demons. And unfortunately Draco and Inga are sick and are dieing. So Draco is writing a letter to his father.

Dear Father,

There is a problem here in Japan. Demons are dieing from an unknown illness. It's the same illness that killed Aya and Kesha. The illness kills the very old, young, and weak. There were 150 demons now there only 68. If something isn't done the rest of the demons here will die. And unfortunately Inga and I have the illness and are slowly dieing. Can you help the rest of the demons and my son?

Love your son,

Draco.

Draco gave the letter to an eagle. The eagle flew until it hit the barrier. It screeched until a dragon let it in. The eagle flew to the mountain. It found Sesshomaru and landed on his shoulder. Sesshomaru read the letter then showed it to his family.

"Asher I need you!" yelled Sesshomaru.

In no time a gray dragon landed next to Sesshomaru. Asher lowered his head and asked "what do you need My Lord?" Sesshomaru looked at Asher and said "I need you to summon the dragons to the meadows." Asher nodded and flew off. He flew over the tundra, mountains, desert, plains, lakes, meadows, rivers, light, and dark forest. Asher yelled as he flew "everyone report to the meadows!" A few minutes later all of the dragons are assembled in a huge group. Sesshomaru and his family are standing on a hill above them.

"Everyone I got a letter from my son Draco. The demons in Japan are dieing." said Sesshomaru.

"That's terrible." said a blue female.

"I know this illness will even kill Draco and Inga. We need to save my grandson and the rest of the demons." said Sesshomaru.

The dragons talked to one another. They talked until the magma dragon spoke.

"The ocean dragon and I can make another island for them to live on. But it will take a while." he said.

"Very good idea please get started right away. I'll go to Japan to get the remaining demons." said Sesshomaru.

"Where will they stay until the island is done finished?" asked Amber.

"There are two big rooms I don't use. The males can stay in one big room. And the females can stay in the other. Now you all can go. But I need Asher, Amber, and Serenity." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's family returned to the castle. Kagome, Kyla, Sasha, Sonya, and Myra are getting the second big room ready. And Inuyasha, Pharaoh, Soku, Inutoshi, and Adar are getting the first big room ready. Back in the meadows Sesshomaru got on Asher's back. Then Asher, Amber, and Serenity took off. They went through the barrier and headed to Japan.

* * *

Chapter 2 Goodbye Draco and Inga. Coming soon. 


	2. Goodbye Draco and Inga

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter2**

Goodbye Draco and Inga.

As Asher, Amber, and Serenity approached Japan. Sesshomaru looked at them and said "Amber go south and summon all the demons to Draco's castle. Serenity do the same in the north." They nodded and flew off. While Asher flew over the east and west. Sesshomaru summoned all of the demons. When Asher got to the castle he landed next to it. Sesshomaru jumped off of Asher's back. When Sesshomaru went in the castle he was greeted by a servant. She bowed her head and said "welcome Lord Sesshomaru."

"How is my son and his mate?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Not well they have taken a turn for the worst." said the servant.

Sesshomaru went to Draco's and Inga's room. He shook his head when he saw them. Draco opened his eyes and said "hello father." Sesshomaru walked over and said "hi son." He looked around asked "where is Inusashou?" Draco sighed and and said "he is in his room." Outside Amber and Serenity landed next to Asher. All of the remaining demons are gathering outside the castle. Just then a servant came into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru all of the demons are gathered outside." she said.

He went outside and saw that some of the demons are dog, wolf, and half demon. Sesshomaru counted 68 demons.

"I understand there is an illness killing the very old, young, and weak." said Sesshomaru.

The group agreed with what Sesshomaru said. The Sesshomaru said "well I'm taking all of you to the land of the dragons. You will all stay at my castle until the magma and ocean dragons are done making an island for you all to live on." As 34 demons got on Amber back and 34 demons got on Serenity's back. Sesshomaru went back into Draco's and Inga's room. He saw servants around Draco and Inga. Sesshomaru walked up to them and asked "what is going on?" One of the servants said "your son and Inga are dead. We are getting ready to bury them." Sesshomaru sadly nodded and walked down to Inusashou's room. When Inusashou saw his grandfather he ran up to him. Sesshomaru hugged his grandson. Inusashou looked at his grandfather he saw tears in his eyes.

"Grandfather why are you crying?" asked Inusashou.

"I'm crying because your mother and father are dead." said Sesshomaru sadly.

Inusashou buried his face in Sesshomaru's kimono and cryed. After Draco and Inga were buried. Sesshomaru jumped onto Asher's back. He sighed sadly and said "let's go home." Asher. Amber, and Serenity flapped their wings and took off. Inusashou has cryed himself to sleep in Sesshomaru's arms. As Asher flew Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He thought about the times he had with Draco. Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard Asher breath fire. Once through the barrier Asher, Amber, and Serenity flew to Sesshomaru's castle. The three dragons landed next to the castle. Sesshomaru jumped off of Asher's back. All of the demons got off of Amber's and Serenity's backs. Even Koga and his pack are among the demons. Sesshomaru's family came out to meet the demons.

"This is my family. My mate Kyla, my half brother Inuyasha, his mate Kagome, my mother Sasha, her mate Pharaoh, my daughter Sonya, her mate Adar, my son Soku, his mate Myra, my brother's son Inutoshi, and his mate Valora." said Sesshomaru.

"Who is that in your arms?" asked a demon.

"Oh this is my grandson Inusashou." said Sesshomaru.

Sasha steeped forward and asked "will the females please come with me?" After all the females went into the castle. Pharaoh steeped forward and asked "will the males come with me?" Inuyasha watched as Pharaoh lead the males into the castle. Suddenly Inuyasha was tackled by someone. Inuyasha recognized the scent. He grabbed the demon and through him to the ground. Inuyasha looked down at the demon and said "nice try Koga now get up and followed the rest." Koga got up and followed the others. Just then Inusashou woke up. When he saw Inuyasha he jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms. Insashou ran up to and hugged Inuyasha. he looked down and said "hi Inusashou." Inusashou looked up and said "hi uncle Inu." They all went into the castle. Inusashou has his own room. Sesshomaru left the castle to see how the magma and ocean dragons are doing.

He walked until he saw the two dragons. Sesshomaru walked up them and asked "how's it going?" They looked at Sesshomaru and said "It's going well but it will take the rest of the to finish." After talking to the magma and ocean dragon. Sesshomaru returned to the castle. He went into his room and got ready for bed. Everyone is going to bed. Inusashou is used to sleeping in the same room as his parents. So he's sitting in his room awake. Inusashou is trying to think of which relative to go to. He decided to go to his grandparents room. Inusashou walked down the hall. He went into Sesshomaru's and Kyla's room. Sesshomaru rolled over and felt something small next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Inusashou. Sesshomaru sighed and said "Inusashou you should relay start sleeping by your self." Inusashou whimpered which woke Kyla.

"Sesshomaru he lost his parents. Let him sleep with us for a while." said Kyla.

"Oh ok goodnight Kyla and Inusashou." said Sesshomaru.

In the morning the servants from Draco's castle. Are in the kitchen making breakfast. Kyla, Kagome, Sasha, Sonya, Myra, and Valora are helping. The servants need all the help they can get. They need to make enough food for Sesshomaru's family and all the demons from Japan to eat. Finally they prepared enough food. The servants took some food to the second big room. Kyla, Kagome Sasha, Sonya, Myra, and Valora took some to the first big room. Then they went to the eating room to eat. After eating Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Pharaoh, Soku, and Adar left to go patrol the island. Inusashou is in his room playing with a ball. He is getting board. So he decides to go to the second big room. He stood in his doorway and looked up the hall. Inusashou can see Kyla a sword. She is carrying Tasika.

She turned and went into her's and Sesshomaru's room. Insashou looked up and down the hall. When he didn't see anyone he ran to the second big room. Inusashou looked both ways again. Then he knocked on the door. The door opened and a female said "oh come in Inusashou." He walked into the room and found a silver haired and green eyed female. Her name is Sarayu she is a full blooded dog demon. Sarayu is also a priestess. Inusashou smiled and smiled and said "how are you doing Sarayu?" Sarayu patted him on the head and said "I'm doing good."

"Where's my friend?" asked Inusashou.

"Over there honey." said Sarayu pointing.

* * *

Chapter 3 Sesshomaru meets Inusashou's friend. Coming soon. 


	3. Sesshomaru meets Inusashou's friend

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter3**

Sesshomaru meets Inusashou's friend.

Insashou went over to his friend. He tapped her on the shoulder and said "hi Amarante." The little half dog half wolf demon tuned around. She has red hair with spots of white. Amarante has light green eyes. Her kimono is white with blue cranes. Amarante smiled and said "hi Inusashou." Inusashou and Amarante giggled and started to play. Sarayu smiled as she watched the two young demons play. An hour later Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Pharaoh, Soku, Inutoshi, and Adar returned. Sesshomaru walked to Inusashou's room. When he went into Inusashou's room he didn't see him.

"Kyla where is Inusashou?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Isn't he in his room?" asked Kyla.

"No he isn't." said Sesshomaru.

"Well then go look for him." said Kyla.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. He walked until he heard laughter coming from the second big room. Sesshomaru knocked on the door. One of the females said "come in." Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in. The females stopped what they were doing. They bowed their heads and said "hello Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled and said "no need for that." The females went back to what they were doing. Sesshomaru saw Inusashou with a young female and her mother. He walked over to them and said "so this is where you went Inusashou." Inusashou looked up and said "hi grandfather this is my friend Amarante and her mother Sarayu."

Sesshomaru nodded and said "hello Sarayu." He sat next to Sarayu. They talked as Inusashou and Amarante played. Sarayu told Sesshomaru how Inusashou met Amarante. Sarayu smiled and said "I love my daughter even though she's half dog demon and half wolf demon." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and said "she's half dog demon half wolf demon." Sarayu nodded and said "yup I'm full dog demon and her father is full blooded wolf." Sesshomaru stood and said "come on Inusashou." Inusashou followed Sesshomaru out of the room. Sesshomaru took Inusashou to his room.

"Inusashou I don't want to see that girl ever again." said Sesshomaru.

"Why can't I grandfather she's my best friend?" asked Inusashou.

"It would be ok if your friend was half demon half human. But it's not ok since she is half demon half wolf demon." said Sesshomaru.

"But grandfather." said Inusashou.

"No buts about it. I know how to make sure you don't see her. I'm going to send you to the tundra dragon to train." said Sesshomaru as he left the room.

After Sesshomaru left the room. Inusashou sat on his bed and started to cry. As he wiped his eyes Sesshomaru came into the room. He looked at Inusashou and said "come on Inusashou." Inusashou wiped his eyes again and asked "why can't I be friends with Amarante?"

"Because I don't like wolf demons. And she's half wolf demon." said Sesshomaru.

"But she's nice and she is only half wolf." said Inusashou.

"I don't care you're not going to see her. Because you're going to the tundra." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took Inusashou to the tundra. He walked until he saw a big white dragon. Sesshomaru stopped and said "Inusashou this is the tundra dragon." The white dragon turned around and said "hello Lord Sesshomaru this must be Inusashou." Sesshomaru nodded and said "here is my mate's sword Tasika. When he is old enough give it to him." The dragon took the sword and said "don't worry I will."

Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the dragon and Inusashou. He returned to the castle and told his family what he did. In the first big room Koga is talking to two other wolf demons. He is talking to Boris and Soren. They coming up with a plan to kill Inuyasha. They know when Inuyasha doesn't have Tetsusaiga when he walks down the hall to go to bed. Koga, Boris, and Soren plan on attacking then.

* * *

Chapter 4 The attack on Inuyasha. Coming soon. 


	4. The attack on Inuyasha

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Thank you for the review. Yah it is sad that the demons in Japan were dieing. You'll have to wait and see if Inusashou sees Amarante again.

**Chapter4**

The attack on Inuyasha.

That night Inuyasha is heading to his and Kagome's room. Koga, Boris, and Soren are quietly waiting for Inuyasha. When Koga head footsteps he put his hand on his sword's handle. Unaware of the wolf demons Inuyasha started to walk down the hall. When Inuyasha got close. Boris and Soren jumped on Inuyasha. Using their claws they rip through Inuyasha's fire rat to his skin. When Koga smelled Inuyasha's blood he came out of his hiding place. Boris and Soren held Inuyasha tightly. Koga walked up to Inuyasha and said "I've always hated you since I first met you. And I still hate you." Koga punched Inuyasha in the stomach twice. Then Koga unsheathed his sword. Unknown to Koga, Boris, and Soren. Sesshomaru, Pharaoh, and Soku have smelled blood and are running down the halls toward them. Koga stabbed Inuyasha in the chest. As Koga sheathed his sword Sesshomaru, Pharaoh, and Soku showed up.

The three of them grabbed Koga, Boris, and Soren. Sesshomaru called for Kagome and Sasha. They ran to the hall. Kagome and Sasha carefully picked up Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, Pharaoh, and Soku took Koga, Boris, and Soren to the dungeon. In Inuyasha's and Kagome's room. Kagome and Sasha are taking care of Inuyasha's wounds. They are trying to stop the stab wound from bleeding. Finally after five minutes they stooped Inuyasha's bleeding. Sesshomaru came into the room and asked "how is Inuyasha?"

"He is unconscious and he's lost alot of blood." Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled and said "I'm going to banish Koga, Boris, and Soren to the desert." Sasha and Sesshomaru left the room. Kagome sighed and laid down next to Inuyasha. Thanks to the loss of blood Inuyasha is pale. Kagome stroked Inuyasha's pale cheek until she fell asleep. Sesshomaru, Pharaoh, and Soku took Koga, Boris, and Soren to the desert. Then they returned to the castle. Sesshomaru growled and said to himself "this is exactly why I didn't want Inusashou to hang out with that half dog half wolf demon girl." He went into the second big room. Sesshomaru went up to Sarayu and asked "who is Amaraante's father?" Sarayu sighed and said "Amarante's father is Koga. But when she was born and he found out she is half demon he abandoned us." Sesshomaru growled and said "Koga has tried to kill my half brother Inuyasha."

Sarayu's eyes went wide and said "Oh my that's terrible." Sesshomaru gave Sarayu an angry look and left. In the morning when Kagome woke she looked at Inuyasha.She noticed that Inuyasha isn't pale anymore. When Kagome tried to get up she felt arms around her. Kagome looked and saw that Inuyasha has come too. She hugged Inuyasha and asked "are you ok?" Inuyasha smiled and said "I'm fine." Kagome managed to get up and say "let's go get breakfast." Inuyasha slowly got up while holding his chest. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha is holding his chest.

"How's your chest?" asked Kagome.

"Very sore." said Inuyasha.

When Kagome and Inuyasha went into the eating room. Everyone is relived to see that Inuyasha is ok. Sesshomaru looked up and asked "how are you doing?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I'm sore but fine." After eating Inuyasha asked "what did you do with Koga, Boris, and Soren Sesshomaru?"

"I banished them to the desert." said Sesshomaru.

One week later Inuyasha's chest is healed. They found out that Koga, Boris, and Soren were killed by a dragon. Sesshomaru just snorted and said "serves them right." So now that Koga, Boris, and Soren are dead. Life in the castle went back to normal. As the months went by the island for the demons is getting bigger. But it's not ready yet. After it's big enough the forest dragon will use it's power to have plants, grass and trees grow.

* * *

Chapter 5 The move. And Inusashou grows up. Coming soon. 


	5. The Move And Inusashou grows up

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter5**

The Move. And Inusashou grows up.

The island for the demons is finished. The forest dragons used her power to make grass, plants and trees grow. The Dragons even stocked the rivers and lakes on the island with fish. And stocked the forests with animals for the demons to hunt. Asher and Amber are waiting outside the castle. The female demons are getting on Amber. And the male demons are getting on Asher. When all of the demons were on their backs Asher and Amber took off. Amarante hoped to see Inusashou but he's in the tundra. Asher and Amber flew over the mile wide ocean that separates the two islands. Then they landed on the beach and let the demons get off. After Asher and Amber left. Amarante looked up at her mother and asked "will I ever see Inusashou again?" Sarayu sighed and said "maybe someday dear."

With that said Sarayu and Amarante went into the forest. In the tundra Inusashou heard the demons had moved to the new island. Inusashou is determined to grow up big, strong, and one day see Amarante. As days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Inusashou trained hard in the tundra. He is now seventeen and 5'7" and he knows how to wield Tasika. Finally he is heading home to his grandfather's castle. Inusashou is jumping up the side of the mountain. He jumped until he reached the castle. Then he went into the castle. Sesshomaru growled and asked "who are you?" Inusashou giggled and said "It's me grandfather Inusashou." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and said "Oh my you've grown."

Inusashou said hi to Kyla, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sasha, Pharaoh, Sonya, Adar, Soku, Myra, Inutoshi, and Valora. Then he went to his room to settle in. Inusashou decided to take a nap. Because he plans on going to demon island tonight. It is dark out when Inusashou woke. He went to his door way and looked up and down the hall. When he was sure no one is in the hall. He sneaked out of the castle and headed to demon island. Inusashou came to the gap of water between the two islands. He jumped into the water and swam across. Once on the beach he shook to dry off. When the group of demons came to the island. They split up into four groups. And the number of demons has grown from sixty-eight to eight-six. As Inusashou walked through the forest he thought about the ages of his relatives. Sasha and Pharaoh are 937, Sesshomaru and Kyla are 737, Inuyasha and Kagome are 238, Sonya, Adar, Soku, Myra, Inutoshi and Valora are 37.

Just then he came upon a village. He looked through the village for Sarayu and Amarante. One of the male demons asked "who are you looking for?" Inusashou turned around and said "I'm looking for Sarayu and Amarante." The male demon scratched his chin and said "they live in a village in the north." Inusashou thanked the male demon and walked north. He walked faster as he got closer. When he went into the village he saw Sarayu. He smiled and walked up to her. Sarayu looked and saw Inusashou. Her eyes went wide and asked "is that you Inusashou?" Still smiling he said "yes it's me."

"Amarante come here honey!" yelled Sarayu.

Inuysashou looked around and saw a 5'7" female demon. Her spots of white have turned into streaks. Amaranate's eyes went wide and asked "Inusashou is that you?" He nodded as she ran up to him. Amarante sighed as she hugged Inusashou and said" I thought I would never see you again." Inusashou hugged her and said "I made a promise to myself that I would see you again." The two of them hugged for a couple of minutes. Then they let go. Inusashou smile and asked "would you like to go for a walk." Amarante nodded and the two of the walked off. After their walk Inusashou went back to the land of the dragons. He promised Amarante he wold visit every night. One night a month later Sesshomaru saw that Inusashou wasn't in his room. So he waited for him to come back. When Inusashsou returned Sesshomaru asked "where have you been?"

Inusashou turned around and said "I was out for a walk now I'm going to bed." The next night is a big night for Inusashou. Tonight he is going to ask Amarante to be his mate. He and Amarante are in a private spot in the forest near the village. Inusashou looked at Amarante and asked "Amarante I love you will you become my mate?"

"Oh Inusashou of course I'll be your mate." said Amarante.

Inusashou bit Amarante on the neck then they made love. At the castle Sesshomaru saw that Inusashou isn't in his room. So he followed his scent to demon island. Sesshomaru swam over over to demon island and followed Inusashou's scent to a village. When he went into the village he saw Sarayu. Sesshomaru walked over to her and asked "have you seen my grandson?" Sarayu looked up at Sesshomaru and said "yes I have he's been coming to visit for the past month." Sesshomaru growled and said "he shouldn't be over here at all."

"I'm sorry I didn't know he had been sneaking over here." said Sarayu.

"Where is my grandson?" asked Sesshomaru growling.

"He and Amarante went into the forest." said Sarayu.

* * *

The last chapter coming soon. Chapter 6 Sesshomaru vs. Inusashou. 


	6. Sesshomaru vs Inusashou

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: worry I think both Sesshomaru and Inusashou will be fine. But you'll have to read the chapter to find out.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks for the wows.

**Chapter6**

Sesshomaru vs. Inusashou.

Sesshomaru turned and walked toward the forest. While making out to his mate Inusashou heard footsteps and said "quick get dressed." He and Amarante got dressed.Just as they finished Sesshomaru appeared. Sesshomaru growled when he saw Inusashou with Amarante.

"I thought I told you when you were three. Never to see her again." said Sesshomaru angrily.

"Grandfather I love Amarante. And now she is my mate." said Inusashou boldly.

"What did you just say?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You heard me grandfather." said Inusashou.

Sesshomaru growled and looked Amarante and said "you poisoned my grandson's mind." He drew Tokijin and ran toward Amarante. Inusashou unsheathed Tasika and ran in front of Sesshomaru to protect Amarante. The two of then growled and started their sword fight. Amarante jumped up into a tree to stat out of the way. Inuashou and Sesshomaru are using their sword's strongest attacks. Every time either one attacked they would block. Inusashou to break Sesshomaru's armor. Then Sesshomaru and Inusashou used their attacks at the same time. The attacks collided and exploded. When the smoke cleared Amarante saw Inusashou and Sesshomaru lying on the ground.

"Mother come here quick!" yelled Amarante.

Sarayu came to her daughter she picked up Sesshomaru and Amarante picked up Inusashou. They took then to their hut. The Amarante went outside to get herbs. Sarayu has taught Amarante how to be a priestess. Together Sarayu and Amarante took care off Sesshomaru's and Inuashou's wounds. Amarante told her mother why Inusashou and Sesshomaru were fighting. When she got to her and Inusashou becoming mates. Sarayu smiled and said "I had a feeling you two would fall in love and become mates." It is now night so Sarayu and Amarante went to bed. Amarante laid down and went to sleep to Inusashou. In the morning when Sarayu and Amarante woke. They checked on Sesshomaru Inusashou. Then they built a fire. Amarante left to go get some food. She returned with a deer. Sarayu cooked the meat then they ate.

After eating Amarante laid down next to Inusashou. An hour later Sesshomaru came too. He looked over at Inusashou and growled when he saw Amarante. Sarayu shook her head and said "take it easy Lord Sesshomaru. If it weren't for me and my daughter. You and your grandson would be died."

"Humph if I was dieing Tenseiga would bring me back live." said Sesshomaru.

"Plus you didn't me explain about my daughter. When you found out she's half dog half wolf demon." said Sarayu.

"What is there to explain?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well her characteristics. She doesn't act like a wolf demon at all. And on the night of a full moon instead of turning wolf demon. She losses her wolf demon powers and becomes dog demon." said Sarayu.

"I see I'm sorry I didn't left you explain." said Sesshomaru.

"It's ok Lord Sesshomaru." said Sarayu.

Just then Inusashou come too. He looked over at Sesshomaru then looked away. Sesshomaru sat up and said "Inusashou if you and Amarante want to be together. You have my blessing." Inusashou looked at Sesshomaru and asked "you mean you'll let me be with Amarante forever?"

"That's right Inusashou as long you're happy I'm happy." said Sesshomaru.

Inusashou woke Amarante and said "grandfather is going to let us be together." Amarante smiled and said "that wonderful." Sesshomaru stood and said "let's go home Inusashou. Oh and don't forget your mate." Sesshomaru, Inusashou and Amarante returned to the land of the dragons. Then they went up the mountain to the castle. Once in the they were greeted by Sesshomaru's family. Sesshomaru smiled and said "calm down we're fine." Everyone calmed down and went into the eating room to talk.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Inusashou's mate Amarante." said Sesshomaru.

"Hi Amarante and welcome to the family." said Kyla.

"Amarante this is my mate Kyla, my mother Sasha and her mate Pharaoh, my half brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome, my daughter Sonya and her mate Adar, my son Soku and his mate Myra, and Inuyasha's son Inutoshi and his mate Valora." said Sesshomaru.

Amarante settled right in. Every day she would go visit her mother on demon island. With Inusashou by her side. She, Inusashou, and Sesshomaru's family lived happily.

**The End!

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoyed my story. 


End file.
